Completely Normal Nonsense
by smileyfang
Summary: It all starts with an innocent chocolate chip cookie, and a rule to never let Max have any peace or quiet. Maybe it will turn out well! Scratch that, it never turns out well with this flock. Yeah, this is a oneshot.


**Hell-Oh, I am Blue, known as Blueberry for short. Well, I'm feelin rather feisty today, aren't I? Time for a fanfiction! I feel ready to type and stuff! Actually, no. I've never written a fanfiction before, but I had the account and it was just sitting there all pathetic and useless with another password that I was just going to forget over time. So, I-**

**Fang: SHUT UP! YOU ARE BORING THOSE POOR READERS WITH YOUR USELESS BLABBER!**

**Blue: Oh, and everything you say has meaning?**

**Fang: I DON'T TALK!**

**Blue: ... Then what is it you're doing now?**

**Fang: BEING INCREDIBLY OUT OF CHARACTER. THAT IS HOW MUCH YOU ANNOY ME. **

**Blue: **runs off and cries pathetically in corner, and then realizes her stupidity and comes back to punch Fang somewhere it hurts****

**-AND HERE IS A LITTLE THING YOU MIGHT KNOW AS A DISCLAIMER-**

**Fang: PLUS, YOU DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. HAHAHAHHA!**

**Blue: **beats Fang with a ukulele** (It's the only thing I had around)**

**THIS IS A BREAK-LINE THINGY BECAUSE I COULDN'T BE BOTHERED TO FIND THE BUTTON ON MICROSOFT. UGH, TECHNOLOGY. HMPH.**

Max POV

Oh, are you starting the story now? Sorry, I'd love to talk, but I'm too busy eating this chocolate chip cookie. Mmmm, so warm, soft, creamy...

_Max, are you thinking about Fang again? "Warm, soft, creamy"? Really Max, really? _Angel interrupted my rapture in cookie heaven by thought speaking.

_ANGEL! I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT FANG! I WAS THINKING ABOUT COOKIES! _I thought- screamed back at her. Yes, Angel is a mind-reader. Curse those freaking Itex maniacs for giving her such devilish powers!

Ugh, there's her thoughts again. _Ah, well Max, whatever you say. Denial's not just a river in Egypt! _

_Angel. Honey. PLEASE stop reading my mind! _And to deprive her of the satisfaction of hearing me think anything worthwhile, I started mind-screaming useless jabber. _UNICORNS! JELLYFISH WITH UNIBROWS! SPARKLY PURPLE MUSTACHES!_

And just as I was leaning back on my bed to finish off my wonderful chocolate chip cookie...

[insert VOCIFEROUS explosion sound of your choice here] _Oh, no, not again. Yeah, just don't let Max EVER get a moment of rest and chilaxation, that seems to be everyone's rule. It's SO hard to guess why that explosion happened, it's not like there are two pyro-maniacs living here or anything. Well, *bleeeep*. Guess I better go check what that was, since I'm the "leader" or something. _

Then I jumped out the window.

Oh, did your heart do a little hop there? Did you think I was so insane I would just toss myself out a window? No, I'm not that depressed. In fact, I jump out windows quite a lot. It might be because of the fact that I have wings, but I don't really know. Is there another reason you would jump out a window? Enlighten me.

Anyway, turns out, Iggy, the blind perverted creepy-head, and Gazzy, the mischievous eight-year-old, had been testing out a new explosive, and it got a bit out of control (I had _serious _deja-vu here), i.e. they blew up the old lady's flower garden next door. After a Nudge-sized apology and some bacon-related foods (don't ask) we were able to smooth things over with the old lady, though she was still pretty pissed. Something about scaring the shit out of one of her cats.

Though maybe the thing that scared the cat was the appearance of Fang, Mr. I-Love-To-Talk and his incredibly varied sense of fashion (everything black, only black, nothing but black). He can be quite intimidating when he wants to... but he can also be sweet, and charming, and handsome, and-

_And warm, and soft, and creamy? _A voice interrupted.

_ANGEL!_

It's going to be a long summer.

**And there it is! I realize I didn't do a great job of introducing the setting quite yet, but that'll come later. Hope you enjoyed at least ONE PART of it ;).**

**Actually, reading over this, it does not seem to have any plot. Do you, yes you, the READER, want me to keep writing vignettes like these, or should I write a proper story? I don't think I am going to continue this thing though, really all I wrote was a blob in time. **


End file.
